


You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, D/s undertones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi, OT3, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yaz walks in on the Doctor cuffed to the bed.





	You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and since I'm obsessed this is my fourth DW fanfic this week. Hope you enjoy. If you like it maybe I can write a sequel with the smut. Leave kudos and especially comments if you want a sequel.

Yaz was a cop so she had an ingrained mechanism that made her always announce herself whenever she walked into a room. Living in the TARDIS didn’t diminish that but the Doctor had a tendency to burst into rooms, so Yaz unconsciously always did that to her as well. 

That weekend the Doctor had let them in Sheffield so they could be with their families, but Yaz decided to go back early because although she loved her family, they had a tendency of driving her crazy. The TARDIS was exactly where the Doctor said it would be and as Yaz approached the ship opened her doors causing the young firl to smile. The TARDIS had taken affection for Yaz early on and seeing that made her happy. It meant she was ingrained in the Doctor lives and it meant that the Doctor’s family liked her back. 

As she entered the TARDIS she realized the Doctor was not at the control room which was odd, since she seemed to be always there. Yaz started to look for her everywhere then. She wasn’t in the library, or the pool, the wardrobe or the kitchen, so the only logical room was that she was at her bedroom. Yaz had been travelling with the Doctor for five months now and she had never seen her entering her bedroom, although the young woman knew where it was. Yaz doubted the alien even slept although she knew her bedroom had a bed since she had glanced around when the Doctor told her nothing on the TARDIS was off limits. 

It was without thinking that Yaz opened the half opened door calling out for the Doctor and promptly gaped as she found the Time Lord cuffed to her four poster king sized bed. The woman had her hands cuffed and she was sans coat and braces but was completely dressed apart from her shoes and socks. Yaz had an intrusive thought that she had nice feet. 

“Yaz!” She exclaimed in an aborted and surprised attempt to sit down. “What are you doing here? You’re early!’ The blonde looked flushed as she glanced rapidly at a closed door that led to the bathroom and brought her eyes back to Yaz. 

“Doctor!” The human finally was able to say. Her mind was all over the place trying to come up with a reason for why the Doctor was cuffed to her bed, besides the obvious one. Yaz wasn’t sure that she wanted to know. “Did someone break into the TARDIS and trapped you in here?” Yaz told her brain that it was possible for it to happen. 

Before the Doctor could respond, the door to the bathroom opened and both women looked as a gorgeous woman walked into the room. Yaz felt her chin drop to the floor as she eyed the woman up and down. The woman was taller than both she and the Doctor and she was wearing impossibly black high heels. Her hair was full, blonde and curly cascading against her shoulders. She had blue-green eyes and her full lips were painted red. All of this was a second thought because the first thing Yaz truly noted was that she was only wearing lingerie. She had on a lace navy blue bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination and hugged all her sinuous curves in the right places. The woman looked like she was middle aged but her body was made for sin. She had full breasts, a tapered waist with full hips and thick thighs. Hourglass shaped, Yaz short circuiting brain sufficed. The woman also had some type of futuristic gun trapped into a thigh holster that had no right to be sexy but it was anyways. 

The woman stopped in her tracks as she saw Yaz standing there near the door in shock and without a hint of hesitation or self-doubt, she smirked. The only thing she did was cross her arms, not disguising, but accentuating her cleavage. Yaz was ashamed to not be able to control her eyes from dropping momentarily at the motion. 

“Well, hello there.” She said. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” 

Yaz blushed despite herself. She glanced at the Doctor and she was also distracted by the woman in front of them. Her lustful gaze glanced up and down causing a little flush to appear on her high cheekbones. 

“You must be Yaz.” The woman said as she uncrossed her arms and came closer to the human. “My wife here speaks an awful lot about you. Enough to make me slightly jealous and more importantly, intrigued.” 

“W-wife?” Yaz stuttered. The Doctor dropped her lustful gaze momentarily from her wife to glance back at Yaz. 

“Yaz, let me introduce you to my wife, Professor River Song. River, this is Yasmin Khan, Yaz for her friends.” She introduced normally, like she wasn’t cuffed against a bed, and River smiled, extending her hand. 

“Well, you are seeing me almost naked so I am presuming we are close enough for nicknames now, Yaz.” She said with a wink and the girl blushed as they shook hands.” 

“S-sorry for barging in.” She looked down, still blushing, as she released River’s hand. The woman lifted her chin up with her finger, causing Yaz to look into her eyes. 

“No need to apologize, darling.” She smiled. “It was a nice surprise.” 

“River!” The Doctor said from the bed and the two of them looked at her. “Stop flirting.” 

“What?” She raised her eyebrows. “You can flirt with her but I can’t? What a double standard.” She pouted. 

“I don’t flirt with her.” The Doctor frowned. 

“Oh please, you might not even know you’re flirting but you flirt, sweetie. I know you and your weak spot for young and beautiful human girls.” 

“Maybe I should go…?” Yaz said awkwardly as she pointed to the door. River looked at her then again, giving her undivided attention and fully ignoring her wife. 

“Or… You could join us.” She whispered seductively as she gave a step forward and brushed her hand against Yaz’s waist causing the girl to shudder.

“River!” The Doctor gasped. 

“Please, like you haven’t thought about this as soon as she walked through that door.” She glanced at her wife. “You can’t deny that you haven’t thought about this.” 

“I never said I didn’t.” She admitted and Yaz could feel herself gasp. The Doctor glanced at her from the bed and Yaz was mesmerized at the sincerity present in her eyes. “Yaz, look… You can walk away from this if you want and we’ll never bring it up again. I am aware that you might not share my feelings and that’s okay, we can still be friends. River is quite forward but she has a good heart.” 

“Of course it’s all your choice.” River nodded. “But I am quite sure you have the same feeling as her. Also the look you gave me was not an ounce heterosexual.” 

“I-“ Yaz blushed. “I definitely reciprocate your feelings, Doctor.” She gave River a glance. “And I’m definitely not opposed to doing this.” She said with certainty. “But I have never been in this situation before.” 

River smirked and closed the gap between their bodies, enlacing her arms around the girl’s waist. Yaz tentatively placed her hands on the woman’s hips feeling the heat that emanated from her smooth skin. “Don’t worry, I’m not a professor for nothing.” 

“You are an archeologist.” The Doctor whispered in a deadpan tone but her eyes were heated. 

“Exactly, I know just how to dig something up to satisfy my curious needs. “She winked as she pulled Yaz by her hand to the bed. 

Yaz followed feeling dazed, aroused and happy. From all the places she thought her morning would go she had not pictured this but she was feeling ecstatic about the results.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out bigger than I realized.


End file.
